Pain love family
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Holiday gets hurt and six comforts her the best way possible


No one was sure how it happened or even why. It was all to fast really. Holiday didn't even feel any pain as the sharp grey tip pf the sword sliced through her side. Only until she coughed up the red liquid was when she began to feel the tingling sensation of pain in her body. She winced as the blood began to soak through her providence uniform. She forced her self to look at her little sister who was sitting on the ground staring wide eyed.

"Beverly... run." Beverly gulped. The assassin had gone for her. She thought his lunging attack was for herself and not for her sibling. She was dead wrong. She had no chance to react. She just had to protect her like she always did. Six was fighting off the last of the attackers when he noticed Rex looking her way.

"Oh god Holiday." The Hispanic boy said as he ran towards the scene with six at toe.

"Rebecca?" Beverly asked in a shaky tone. "Jesus." She said standing up. Anger replaced fear in a moment. She almost grinned. Rex was right she was a lot like her. She gritted her teeth. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled before charging at the masked attacker.

"Rex stop her!" Six ordered. Rex rushed over to grab her but she had already stopped due to the scream her older sister let out due to the man pushing the blade deeper into her side. She coughed.

"Damn." She murmured. The teens stopped dead and watched. The man looked over to six and smiled underneath his mask.

"One more step and it ends." He yelled. Six's face remained calm with a hint of anger. "Now that this is over I'd like to state my demands." She quickly grabbed the handle of the sword.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelled at him lunging toward toward and ignoring the agonizing pain in her right side as the sword sliced her flesh and punched him in the face breaking the mask to reveal a dark blue eyed man. As she dropped to her knees she grabbed the handle of the sword and tried to pull it out. She choked and collapsed from the pain. Before she knew it six had already ended her attackers life and was rushing towards her along with rex and her sister.

"Rebecca." He knelt down next to her and stroked her face. She wanted to say something but everything was getting dark.

"No Rebecca! Come on wake up please." It was Beverly's voice. Six gently grabbed the handle and began sliding it out. Holiday let out and uncontrollable whimper of pain. She relaxed a bit when it was fully out.

"It didn't hit a vital point." Six reassured the younger Holiday girl. Holiday wanted to thank him for helping her but she could only say one thing.

"Six.. Stop the bleeding." The words came out slurred like she was drunk. Holiday felt something on her side. It was his jacket. It felt warm as he picked her up in his arms. Then, she passed out.

Six walked into the hospital room and watched as Beverly watched her older sister sleep.

"How is she?" he asked sitting next to her. Beverly looked at him with tired eyes.

"The doctor said she's going to be fine just in some pain for a while." Six's head dropped.

"Oh." Beverly looked at him for a couple more seconds then turned her attention back to Holiday.

"She keeps trying to turn on her side but the doctor said she has to lay flat." She finished up with, "It must be hurting right now." Beverly snuck a glance for a reaction. "You don't say much do you." She pointed out crossing her arms. Six looked at the younger girl through his shades.

"No, I guess not." He forced a small smile.

"Do you talk a lot to Rebecca?" he didn't say anything. She gave a small smirk. "She says you do." Six raised an eyebrow at her.

"It must run in the family." Six pointed out. Beverly gave a confused look.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You both won't quit until I give you a answer . Your both stubborn." Beverly laughed.

"Our father always told me that the only difference between the two of us was our hair color. It's weird actually. I look like our mother and Rebecca looks like our father yet we look like each other. Is that confusing?" Six shook his head.

"No, not really." he gave her another smile. Beverly found this whole situation odd. Her sister had told her that six almost never smiles yet her he was smiling at her. She decided to carry on the conversation. After all, It had been a couple years since she had a decent conversation with anyone.

"She really cares for you. I mean when you asked her out she told me that was the first time. She really loves spending time with you." Beverly smiled up at him with the same kind smile Six had seen holiday use many times before.

"I care for her to Beverly." She stood up and nodded.

"I can tell. Well I'm going to go see what rex is up to and update him on her condition. I'll allow you some alone time." She winked and left the room. Six looked at Holiday.

"Great, now I'm stuck with two of you." he told her sleeping from. A small whimper came from her lips. Six frowned and gently placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough. I shouldn't have let this happen." He lowered his head. They were alone now. It was okay to vent.

"I'm the one who jumped in front of the attack." He looked up to see Holiday looking at him with sleepy eyes. He shook his head and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You want me to be honest?" she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." He pointed out. She let out a heavy side.

"Like I just gave birth from my side." Six laughed. It was a small laugh but it made Holiday's heart leap.

"I guess that's a good sign." He said. She laughed then winced in pain. "Are you ok?" he said sitting next to her. She nodded.

"Ya just sore. Can you help me sit up?" She asked him.

"The doctors want you to lay flat." He explained.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the doctor." he shrugged and helped her up. Holiday rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. He felt her shutter. "Ouch." Six gently rubbed the area on her stomach close to the injury. She relaxed a bit. Holiday placed her hands on his chest and looked up him. Her hand reached for the sunglasses and took them off. He didn't try to stop her. Holiday looked at his eyes while her arms gently wrapped around his neck. Six leaned in and took her lips softly. Six carefully wrapped his arms around her waist making sure not to hurt her and brought her closer. Out of reaction when he felt her chest against his, he deepened the kiss. His hand slowly traveled down to the inside of her thigh and brushed his fingers gently on her skin. Holiday shivered under his touch.

They broke apart and Holiday rested her head on his shoulder as his fingers moved up her leg. Holiday stretched her leg out a bit and shut her eyes. Six looked at her. She was so beautiful and, to much to his surprise for thinking this, was simply adorable as she moved up against him.

He gently pushed her underwear down from underneath her hospital gown and felt her tense. He stopped and removed his hand. "I'm sorry Rebecca." She smiled at him.

"No It's not that I just don't want to do this in a hospital room. Do you think we can go to your room?" She asked. Six looked at her puzzled.

"Your hurt." Holiday shrugged.

"I'm also stubborn according to you. Don't worry I'll be fine." She said. She stood up and grabbed her sweat pants and t shirt that waited for her on the shelf and got dressed. Six watched in fascination. Normally he would look away but that damn smile of hers told him she didn't mind. He led her to his room unseen. Holiday sat on his bed and grinned at him. He removed his jacket and tie and did the same.

"Are you sure about this Rebecca?" she sat with her knees underneath her and wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned.

"Just be gentle." She told him before taking his mouth. He carefully took off the t shirt that concealed her body. He let his fingers gently move up and down the bandaged area. Holiday quietly moaned into his mouth. He immediately felt aroused. His free hand slivered around to the small of her back and unhooked her bra. They broke apart to let the straps slide down her arms and then fall to the floor.

"Lay down." he told her.

"Take off your shirt." He did. Swinging her feet onto the bed she rested her head on the pillow. Six, now shirtless, grabbed the top of her sweat pants and slowly took them off revealing her black underwear. Making sure he didn't agitate her injury, he leaned over her and kissed her again. He moved his kisses to her neck . She whimpered in pure delight and he could tell she loved it.

He moved down to her chest were he kissed her chest gently and using his thumb to trace small circles around her stomach. He brought his hand up and massaged her chest with the open palm of his hand. She arched her back a bit and was slightly disappointed when he left. Six moved up and laid down next to her on his side. Using his left hand to brush her hair out of her face he couldn't help but smirk at the pleading look that shown in her pale green eyes.

He kissed her forehead and slipped his free hand into her underwear and pulled them off. Holiday moved her legs to discard the fabric and took in a shaky breath as she felt his fingers travel down to its destination. She made a small sound in her throat as his index finger made small yet erotic circles around her swollen clit.

It traveled down to her opening and slipped in. Holiday buried her head into the crook of his neck as he inserted two fingers. She moved her hips a bit and felt a warm sensation beginning to from in her stomach. She decided to have him stop before the sensation grew anymore. Holiday reached for his belt causing his fingers to retreat and rest on her bottom. He kicked of his pants and belt allowing Holiday to rub against the bulge that appeared in his boxers.

He shut his eyes at the feeling of her body against his. Her small hands found their way inside his boxers and repeated what he had done for her. Holiday gently stroked him from head to base and took small glances at him as she did so. His eyes were shut as he murmured her name into her ear.

He opened his eyes when she stopped and looked at her. Her cheeks were a light pink and her lips were slightly parted. "Do you want to?" he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. "Alright." He positioned himself on top of her and slid in. She gasped as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. She laid her head back in his pillow and wrapped her arms around his neck. Six rested on top of her holding himself up on his elbows making sure he didn't hurt her and continued his rhythm. "Rebecca.." He said quietly into her ear. With half lidded eyes she gave a simple mmm? Making sure she wasn't in any pain, he deepened his thrusts and fastened them until he heard her cry out his name causing him to do the same. Six turned over and laid on his back. Holiday moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Rebecca?" Holiday looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked

"I love you." her eyes widened for a moment then she smiled.

"I love you to six."

Holiday entered her room in the morning to find her sister on her bed watching television. Beverly looked at her and grinned. "Rough night?" She asked. Holiday walked over laid on her stomach next to Beverly and rested her chin on her arms.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Bev." Beverly looked at her.

"Tsk Tsk I just can't leave you alone huh?" She said playfully. Holiday laughed.

"Fine. Just do me a favor and don't tell rex alright?" Beverly crossed her arms.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"Remember when you were seven and I kicked you out of the tree house because you were going to tell Dad that I snuck out if I didn't take you for ice-cream?" She grinned evilly at her sibling.

"You didn't kick me out you kicked me off Rebecca." She corrected her.

"Exactly."

**If anyone is confused as to why her sister is not an E.V.O watch a family holiday on you tube. Best Holix episode ever**.** I can already tell she's going to be a miny holiday**.


End file.
